bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament of Power Rewrite
Universe 2 - Love Universe Kamikaze Fireballs - * Ribrianne (Leader) * Kakunsa + Vikal (Realationship) * Rozie Love Trio - * Zirloin (In charge of keeping the will of Kamikaze Fireballs alive) * Rabanra * Zarbuto Sniper Duo - * Hermila (Main Sniper, did terrible things in the past, changed ways after meeting Kamikaze Fireballs) * Prum (Hermila's best friend, second reason for Hermila's change) Yardrat - * Jimeze (First person to be recruited, picked all the member himself) Universe 4 - War Universe * Ganos (War spy, his parents were proud and brave soldiers, had to become a spy in order to survive in such a harsh world, Team Universe 4 Captain) * Shosa (General of Universe 4 Resistance Army, adopted Majora as a son) * Majora (Shosa's adopted son, lost sight from shock of seeing his whole family eradicated in front of him) * Dercori (dark talisman user, first on the evil side, but changes her ways after meeting Nink) * Nink (the strongest Resistance warrior, Dercori's love partner) * Monna (a small bar owner, mother and wife of two amazing men, the two put all their trust into her, because of her accomplishments on the battlefield) * Shantsa (little guy who has seen too much, because of this he stops interacting with people and creates illusions of dead people so he has someone to talk to) * Caway (everyone's only light of hope in this waful world, she encourages them with her heartfelt speeches) The Thief Duo (Prior joining the army, later they use their abilities in order to fight for the universe) * Gamisaras (Invisible Chameleon) * Damon (Small Bug) Universe 3 - Technological Universe Universe 6 - Twin Universe Universe 7 - Our Universe Universe 9 - Poor Universe Universe 10 - Cultural Universe Universe 11 - Justice Universe Order of Elimination Battles * Master Roshi vs. Zirloin * Murichim vs. Krillin * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God) vs. Ganos * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit * Ten Shin Han vs. Kettol * Toppo vs. Nigrisshi * Jiren vs. Ganos, Dercori, Majora and Nink * Bergamo, Lavender and Basil vs. Caway, Shantsa and Monna * Frieza (Fourth Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Maji Kayo * Murisam and Jilcol vs. Tupper and Vuon * Nink and Shosa vs. Chappil and Sorrel * Gohan, Master Roshi and Krillin vs. Jium * Android 18 vs. Lilibeu * Goku vs. Jimeze * Kale (Base/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Obni * Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Napapa, Jirasen, Methiop and Lilibeu * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Auta Magetta vs. Viara * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Ten Shin Han vs. Oregano * Rubalt vs. The Preecho * Nigrisshi and The Preecho vs. Rubalt * Android 18 vs. Vikal * Krillin and Android 18 vs. Vikal * Prum vs. Krillin * Hermila and Prum vs. Android 18 * Narirama vs. Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon and Kettol * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Ganos * Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Toppo * Ten Shin Han vs. Hit * Hit vs. Master Roshi (Base/Max Power), Piccolo and Gohan * Hit vs. Hermila and Prum * Jiren vs. Zirloin, Zarbuto and Rabanra * Hyssop vs. Monna (Base/Giant) * Lilibeu vs. Roselle * Hop vs. Lilibeu * Frost (Fourth Form/Fourth Form 100%) vs. Comfrey * Hop vs. Lilibeu * Jirasen vs. Hop * Cabba (Super Saiyan 2) and Caulilfa (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Basil and Lavender * Jirasen vs. Hop * Bergamo vs. Kale (Super Saiyan) * Bergamo vs. Gamisaras * Prum vs. Android 18 * Damon vs. Prum * Ribrianne vs. Android 18 * Piccolo vs. Botamo * Piccolo vs. Gamisaras * Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) vs. Botamo * Dyspo and Kahseral vs. Jilcol and Murisam * Gohan vs. Dr. Rota * Master Roshi vs. Dr. Rota * Katopesla (Speed Mode/Ultimate Mode) vs. Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rozie * Maji Kayo vs. Shosa * Narirama vs. Auta Magetta * Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Toppo * Murichim vs. Nigrisshi * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Fourth Form) * Obni vs. Monna (Giant) * Hermila vs. Methiop * Majora vs. Katopesla (Ultimate Mode) * Android 17 vs. Jirasen * Murichim and Napapa vs. Kunshi and Kettol * Jiren vs. Murichim and Napapa * Obni vs. Vuon * Hit vs. Obni * Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Maji Kayo * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dr. Rota * Frieza (Fourth Form) vs. Cabba (Super Saiyan 2) * Ribrianne vs. Cocotte * Koitsukai and The Preecho vs. Damon * Dercori vs. The Preecho * Frost (Fourth Form) vs. Rozie and Kakunsa * Piccolo vs. Saonel and Pirina * Frost (Fourth Form/Fourth Form 100%) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Fourth Form 100%) vs. Frost (Fourth Form 100%) * Hit vs. Dyspo, Toppo and Kahseral * Narirama vs. Jimeze * Toppo vs. Nink * Android 17 vs. Auta Magetta * Jiren vs. Hit * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Hermila * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Jimeze * Gohan vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Dyspo vs. Android 17 * Maji Kayo vs. Toppo and Dyspo * Ribrianne vs. Nigrisshi * Paparoni, Koitsukai, Panchia and Bollarator vs. Ribrianne * Anilaza vs. Ribrianne and Dercori * Maji Kayo vs. Ganos * Anilaza vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) * Anilaza vs. Ganos * Shosa and Majora vs. Anilaza * Shosa and Majora vs. Jiren and Toppo * Toppo (Base/God of Destruction) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) * Goku (Ultra Instinct/Mastered Ultra Instinct) and Gohan vs. Jiren